Hamtarut
by kokonaru
Summary: Une grande histoire d'amour et de passion au pays des HamHam. Avec un Roy Mustang IC !


_Disclaimer : Tout ça est à moi. Mais pas FMA et Hamtaro, sinon ce serait beaucoup mieux et plus drôle. Et avec plus de sexe aussi._

_Salut les amis, moi c'est Robert ! Comme j'adore Hamtaro et le yaoi, j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire une fic Hamtaro yaoi ! Eh oui, fallait y penser lol Cette fic est interdite aux mineurs pour des raisons que vous comprendrez tous (sexe et drogue). Il y aura des clins d'œil à FullMetal Alchemist parce que c'est cool ptdr Le couple sera Hamtaro/Mustang, ils sont si mimis tous les deux hi hi hi lol mdr Les reviews seront appréciées, et si j'en ai pas j'en ferai moi-même lol_

_L'histoire : Après le départ de Amiral, Hamtaro a vendu tous les Ham-Ham à un laboratoire pharmaceutique et s'est engagé dans l'armée en tant que Hamster d'Etat. Avec l'argent de sa pension et de la vente, il a ouvert un laboratoire clandestin pour dealer de l'herbe à chat. Il est riche et puissant, mais quelque chose lui manque pour être vraiment heureux… Mustang l'aidera-t-il à le trouver ? Suspense !_

_Enjoy !_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Une journée d'été comme tant d'autres, un jeune hamster était paisiblement allongé dans le gazon soigneusement entretenu entourant une grande maison. Bien que le fait qu'il soit immobile et qu'il respirait doucement aurait pu faire croire qu'il dormait, ses beaux yeux bleu marine fixant le ciel trahissaient son éveil.

La brise du soir soufflait doucement dans sa belle chevelure blonde, tandis que la lumière du crépuscule lui laissait entrevoir quelques étoiles. Laissant son regard vagabonder de l'une à l'autre, Hamtaro se remit à penser à son présent et à son avenir. Mais pas au passé, pas à cette _bitch_ de Bijou ! Qu'elle se fasse défigurer par des cosmétiques expérimentales ! C'est tout ce qu'elle méritait !

'Quelle est cette mélancolie qui hante mon âme ? Rien de ce que je fais ne me satisfait vraiment… J'ai l'impression que dans mon cœur une place est vacante. Mais pour quoi, pour qui ! Si seulement je savais quoi faire…'

Continuant à observer le ciel qui s'assombrissait de minute en minute, il ne put empêcher une larme de couler doucement de son œil droit tandis que ses pensées s'arrêtaient sur la personne qui ne manquait jamais de provoquer cette réaction.

'Amiral…' Il ferma les yeux brusquement, comme en proie à une soudaine douleur. 'Si seulement tu étais là ! Ton commerce de préservatifs en nougat était-il à ce point important pour toi ? Depuis ton départ, plus rien ne brille, plus rien n'est beau. J'ai cru apaiser ma douleur en me débarrassant des autres ahuris, mais ça n'a servi à rien.' Il rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête sur le côté, observant la lune qui se levait. Elle était pleine et brillait. Comme son cœur quand il pensait à… 'Amiral… Tu me manques !'

Sur ce dernier constat qui revenait régulièrement dans sa tête, il se leva et se remit en route vers sa maison. Après tout, il devait se coucher tôt, il avait du travail le lendemain. De quoi vider son esprit de toute idée du corps viril et poilu de Amir…'Non ! Je ne dois plus y songer !' Il se mit à courir pour chasser l'image qui venait d'apparaître dans son esprit.

**X-X-X-X-X**

Revigoré par une bonne nuit de sommeil remplie de rêves tous plus coquins que les autres, Hamtaro se mit en route vers le QG de l'armée.Sur le chemin, il deala un peu de _beher_ et des pilules de laxatif pour éléphant avec Black Hayate, le chien de la gynécologue de son supérieur direct, le Colonel Roy Mustang, aussi surnommé l'Alchimiste de Flamme.

Un nom particulièrement idiot, pensa notre héros, tout ce qu'il savait faire consistait à griller les merguez lors des barbecues du régiment. Et à le harceler sexuellement, mais rien de plus normal à faire en face du FullKawai Hamster. Seul Amiral avait jamais été insensible à son charme…

**X-X-X-X-X**

Une fois arrivé à la base, il apprit qu'il était convoqué dans le bureau du Colonel avec instruction de s'y rendre le plus rapidement possible. Se doutant déjà de ce qui l'y attendait, il frappa trois fois à la porte.

"Hamster Hamtaro demande permission d'entrer !"

- "Permission accordée." Une voix lui répondit. Ouvrant la porte, Hamtaro fut acceuilli par une douce lumière tamisée, filtrée par les stores à moitié fermés disposés sur les fenêtres. Quelqu'un qui se trouvait à sa droite ferma rapidement la porte à clé, profitant de sa surprise.

- "FullKawai… Quelle délicieuse surprise." L'homme qui venait de lui susurrer ces paroles dans l'oreille était de taille moyenne, beau garçon avec des cheveux noirs. L'infâme abuseur de hamster Roy Mustang. "Et quel délicat petit derrière nous avons là. Je sens que mon cœur bat déjà la chamade." La main posée sur l'épaule de Hamtaro, il le guida jusqu'à une table où était disposées des chandelles et deux verres de vin.

"Colonel, vous recommencez encore." Constata Hamtaro.

- "Je laisse juste agir mon cœur, mon petit FullKawai." Roy se dirigea vers la chaîne Hi-Fi. Hamtaro l'entendit marmonner. "Brian Adams ? Non, trop féminin. Barry White ? Hum… Non. Ah !" Semblant avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il mit la chaîne en route, et la pièce fut bientôt envahie par la voix virile de Philippe Risoli.

S'étant assit à la table, le Colonel porta un toast à leur amour, auquel Hamtaro fit honneur seulement parce que le vin était rouge. Comme les yeux de Amiral…

"Colonel, j'aimerais savoir si vous avez étudié ma demande." Dit-il, après avoir repris un autre verre.

Après un court silence durant lequel il contempla son visage, le verre à la main, celui-ci lui répondit. "… Tu sais que je peux te rendre heureux… Alors pourquoi vouloir te servir des moyens de l'armée pour retrouver cet…" Il prononça le nom comme avec dégoût. "… Amiral ?"

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. "Je laisse juste agir mon cœur, Colonel. C'est uniquement pour le retrouver que je suis devenu un Hamster d'Etat, obligé de faire le sale travail de l'armée en tant qu'épilateur."

- "Et c'est pour cela que tu as vendu tes anciens compagnons ?"

- "Non, j'avais rendu l'une d'entre eux enceinte." Ne se rendant pas compte que le vin le faisait parler plus qu'il ne devait, il continua. "A cause d'une grosse bêtise avec cette traînée de Bijou après le départ de Amiral… Je devais me débarrasser d'eux, j'aime Amiral !" Son visage s'empourpra délicatement quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.

Mustang sourit tristement, et sortit une enveloppe d'une de ses poches. 'Je n'aurai sans doute jamais son coeur,' pensa-t-il, 'cet Amiral occupe toutes ses pensées. Mais je peux toujours le…'

"Cette enveloppe contient tous les renseignements que tu désires." Il la tendit vers Hamtaro. Celui-ci leva le bras, mais Mustang retira l'enveloppe au dernier moment. "Toutefois… Si tu la veux… Tu dois me donner quelque chose en échange." Son sourire devint concupiscent.

- "… L'échange équivalent…?"

Sortant un sparadrap d'une autre poche, l'Alchimiste de Flamme passa doucement sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de poser une question incongrue.

"Sais-tu pourquoi il est recommandé d'enrouler un sparadrap autour d'un hamster ?" Devant le silence de son interlocuteur, il continua. "Pour ne pas qu'il explose quand on l'enc-le."

Mustang n'ajouta rien, se leva et posa sa main sur la belle cuisse velue de Hamtaro. Cet hamster lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens, réalisait-il, mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter.

Le jeune rongeur ferma les yeux, et murmura quelque chose que le Colonel entendit à peine.

"Allez-y…" Il se retint de pleurer quand Roy laissa libre cours à toutes ses pulsions refoulées sur fond de _'Elles sont cuitas les bananas'_, et seule la pensée qu'il reverrait bientôt Amiral lui permit d'échapper à la douleur. Il espérait aussi qu'enlever le sparadrap ne lui ferait pas perdre trop de poils…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_**NdRobert:** Vraiment super cool hein ! Moi j'suis déjà fan de cette belle histoire, ça vaut le doujin 'Blue Flame' si vous voulez mon avis (ce qui est le cas)._

_Vive moi !_

_A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! _

_Kissou ;)_

**X-X-X-X-X**

_**NdA:** (les vraies) Toute plainte est à formuler à mon co-auteur, Hiromu Arakawa. Notez qu'elle fait du très bon café, mais n'a aucune conversation (oui je m'en fiche de la vie des phoques neuroleptiques, merci bien)._

_Mais je m'égare, si vous êtes arrivé jusqu'à la fin et que ça ne vous plaît pas, c'est normal : je n'ai pas eu le courage de faire plus, plus grand et plus pire. Sinon ça vous plairait encore moins, ce qui serait encore un plus. Je me comprends._

_Pardonnez-les vilains mots et autres insultes, c'était passage obligé pour faire ressortir la vulnérabilité des personnages, et leur dimension tragique._

_Ah, et cette histoire n'est pas finie, mais je la laissais traîner près de la corbeille depuis trop longtemps déjà, alors je me suis dit "Autant faire peur au fandom FMA avant de la jeter !". Encore une fois, ne m'en voulez pas, c'était trop tentant…_

_Je tiens à remercier Kaozemarmotte pour avoir cru en le non-potentiel de cette fi… chose jusqu'au bout, et ce malgré le fait qu'elle ait un cerveau._

_Merci à elle !_


End file.
